Slimey
Introduction Slimey is the Protagonist of Slimey and Slimey Remastered. He is the first character to be introduced in the Slimey series and the third character shown in the Slimey Remastered series. In Slimey Slimey is a Slime that was born in Sardinia, Italy. He was born as a Incompleto-Slime (Powerless Slime) until he went to school and saw it being attacked by a mysterious group searching for the "Power" crystal buried under it. That group gave him his ability. His ability is a mix between Elasticity and Immortality. In Slimey Remastered Slimey is a Slime that was born into a high-middle class family with Sarah (his mother), his father and his brother Flamey. He lived by the shores of Messina where racism and segregation peaked. His dream was to make a world where Slimes, Human and Incompletes can live in harmony. Slimey was an Artificial Power Weilder by the Rebirth Program. He has the ability Meltdown. Appearence In Slimey Slimey is a teenager of average height and weight. He is a Slime born with an outer-gel, inner-gel and wears specialy grown olives that react with heat to change shape. He has a head that starts as a circle but travels up into a point. The point is slicked back resembeling hair. In Slimey Remastered Slimey is a teenager with an average build. He often mentions that he is about as strong as he looks. He was born a Slime with an outer-gel, inner-gel and specially grown oliced that change shape depending on the temperature of his body. His head starts circular but eventually goes up into a point. Personality In Slimey Slimey is a Slime with a strong sense of righteousness. He often stands up for whats right weather it hurts him or not. His friends mean the most to him. Slimey is more methodical than other characters and has a mild temper and if he snaps then he uses all his strength in every attack, making him a very dangerous opponent. In Slimey Remastered Slimey only stops what directly effects him, commonly only attacking enemies after they attack him (there are exeptions to this when he feels like he could use his "team" more.) Slimey is portrayed as a bit of a psychopath near the start, only showing artifical emotions to manipulate others but is also shown killing people without hesitation. This dies down slowly near the end of the series, still showing his mercilessness as before but feeling empathy towards his "team" (more so towards star.) Slimey is emotionally unstable and one small thing can set him off, him setting off is his biggest fear, and releasing Flamey, his brother, due to a side effect of his ability mixed with a part of his brother being artifically implanted in him. Ability Meltdown is one of the most versatile abilities in the series. It has the ability to freely control the weilders body, which Slimey most often uses to avoid attacks and attack at long ranges. It can be used for a variety of purposes ranging from regeneration to tracking origins. As a short-ranged Power-type, it is also capable of unleashing a rapid barrage of punches, which Slimey uses almost exclusively with lethal intent. Meltdown '''is obtained after Slimey is captured by the gang '''Magia '''and set through the '''Rebirth Program. Due to Slimey's quick thinking in many situations, Meltdown has proved to be one of the most versitile abilities, capable of strong attacks, counter attacks, quick dodges and quick transportation. Slimey works best by himself, using his own tactics and resources. He states that he knows what he wants and doesn't know how to put it into words most of the time, causing him to do his own thing to varying degrees of succession.